


Totidem Verbis

by pqlaertes



Category: due South
Genre: Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate conversation between Ray and Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totidem Verbis

"Tell me."

"Please."

"Tell me what you want."

"Please, Ray."

"You have to tell me."

"Oh Ray. _Mm_. Please."

"Please what, Benny? What do you want?"

"You. God, Ray, I want you."

"More, Benny. More."

"I'm going to _die_ , Ray. Oh god! Yes! There!"

"Tell me."

"I want you. I . . . I want you . . . I want . . . I . . . _ohh_!"

" _Tell_ me!"

"I want you to . . . f-fuck me, Ray."

"Wow, I didn't think you knew that word."

"I said it. Alright? Please -- Oh! Oh, Ray!"

"But that's not it."

"Wh-what's not it?"

" _Tell_ me, Benny."

"I want you to . . . I want you to -- oh god."

"What do you want?"

"Hard, I want you hard and . . . and tough."

"Tough?"

"Ray . . . until you scream, Ray. I want to hear you scream when you . . . inside me."

"Wow."

"Please, Ray."

"Benny, now."

"Thank god."

"Just let me get the --"

"No. Now. Now, Ray!"

"Hold still, Benny."

"Harder. _Harder_! Ray! Ohh. I need . . . uhh . . . Ray I need to _hear_ you! Please. I need . . ."

"Just . . . just for you, Benny. Just for you."

 

* * *

"Ray, you . . ."

"Shh. Here."

"I think --"

"Shh. Get under the covers."

"Ray we need to--"

"What?"

"I . . . That is . . . Did you strain your voice, Ray?"

"What? Shut up and sleep, Benny."

"Ray, don't you think . . . "

"I can't hear you. I'm sleeping."

"That's an absurd thing to say."

"I say absurd stuff when I'm asleep."

"Ray --"

"What, Benny?"

"I . . . I . . . What're we having for breakfast?"

 

===

1996

 


End file.
